


Baby This is True Love (For The Strange)

by ClaraHue



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: an AU of Jack and Watts in the modern age
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Watts breathed a heavy sigh, finding the dead body lying on the floor upstairs in the house he’d been called to. He never got quite used to all the death and destruction he saw in his job; he’d simply learned how to deal with it.

“Who’s the victim?” He asked Crabtree.

“A one Owen Paxton. It looks like the killer bashed him in the head with that statue till he died. Could you imagine?” George mimicked the way the killed could have swung the statue repeatedly. Watts only hummed.

“Time of death?” He looked over at Miss Hart.

“He’s been dead at least an hour.”

“When was the body found?”

“Parker and I were called about a noise complaint. We came to the house to ask them to quiet down, and right as we came, someone was screaming about someone being dead.” George explained. “That was at nine sir. It seems everyone here was attending a party being hosted by poor old Mr. Paxton here, and no one knew he was dead as he was upstairs, while the party was downstairs.”

“So anyone of the guests could have killed him.” Watts deduced.

“Yes, sir. We have them all downstairs. The other officers are already taking statements.”

“Very good.” Watts nodded, standing up from crutching over the body. He had work to do.

After going over the crime scene, Watts went downstairs to talk to the guests of the party.

“Ahh, Higgins.” He called to the officer, and the young lad ran over. “What have you gathered from the guests?”

“Well sir,” Higgins fixed his uniform slightly. “Apparently, the deceased threw these parties all the time for his friends and business partners. He apparently was very rich and could afford to throw such extravagant parties.”

Watts hummed, urging him to continue.

“Most of the men here are um…” Higgins appeared slightly uncomfortable, or nervous perhaps. “Well, they’re gay sir. Most have come with their significant others.”

Watts looked over the crowd, noting how all the guests were indeed men. Most of them were dressed up a bit more flamboyant or extravagant than an average male would dress.

“Was Mr. Paxton gay?” Watts asked.

“Yes. A few of the men here were exes of his.”

“Was he dating anyone currently?”

“Not from what I gathered.”

Watts nodded, humming to himself. “Thank you Higgins.”

Watts slinked off, moving to the crowd of guests. They appeared pretty shaken up and rather startled. He didn’t think any of them seemed guilty just by looking at them. He made his way over to a group of the guests, readying himself to ask them a few questions.

Watts went over all the standard questions with the men, asking them who they were and their relationship with the deceased. He asked if they saw anything suspicious and if they could think of anyone who would want to hurt the deceased. They couldn’t think of anything though.

“Did anyone leave the party before the police showed up?” He asked them.

“I don’t think so.” One man told him.

“No, Owen’s ex. What was his name, you know, the most recent one?” Another man spoke up, swinging his hand around as he searched for the man’s name.

“Jack.”

“Yes, Jack! I saw him come in, partially falling over himself and go upstairs. But I haven’t seen him since.”

“I do say, you’re right.” Another man spoke. “I saw him too, and he isn’t here now.”

“Jack.” Watts wrote the name in his notebook. “Do you have a last name?”

The men hummed. “Can’t recall.”

“Owen has a picture with him.” One of the men spoke up. He began to walk through the crowd of guests, and Watts followed him. “Here.” The man pointed to the photo, “That’s him.”

“Thank you.” Watts took the photo down. “I’ll ask around.” He began asking people if they knew the man in the picture until he finally found someone who could remember his last name.

“Jack Walker, he was a quiet lad. Nice though. Not exactly Owen’s type though.”

Watts nodded and wrote the name down.

The officers had gotten everyone’s stories and began sending the guests home. Watts went to find Crabtree. “George!” He called out to him.

“Yes, sir.” George rushed over.

“What information have you gathered?”

“Oh, it seems Mr. Paxton was a keen philatelist.” Watts gave him a strange look. “A philatelist. A stamp collector.”

This only made Watts more confused. George began to move, and Watts followed him. “We found this stamp collection on his desk upstairs, in the room where he was killed. Apparently, the stamps are of very high value. It’s how Mr. Paxton obtained his wealth.”

“His rich because of stamps?” This confused Watts.

“Apparently, they have quite the high value. One of the men was telling me that Owen sold him a stamp for a thousand dollars.”

Watts whistle lowly. “Enough worth killing over.”

George nodded. “The men I spoke to said they saw a recent ex of Owen’s come in, but he mysteriously vanished. A Jack Walker.”

George just nodded in response, having nothing to add.

“Who called in the noise complaint?” Watts asked.

“Oh, that’d be the neighbour.”

“Perhaps we should ask them some questions.”

-

George knocked on the neighbour’s door and rang the doorbell before an elderly lady opened the door.

“Pardon for the intrusion at such a late hour Ma’am.” George apologized to her.

“I’ll say.”

“We’re with the Toronto Police Service.” George fished out his badge, showing it to her.

“Oh, have you come about the noise complaint I called in?” She asked.

“Yes Ma’am. But you see, the house in which you called the noise complaint about, there was a murder.”

“A murder, I say! I knew no good would come of having a man like that as a neighbour. Who’s died?”

“I’m afraid it was your neighbour.”

“Can’t say the news saddens me.”

“Why is that Madam?” Watts asked her, quickly adding, “What is your name?” as he took out his notebook.

“Mrs. Delware.” She informed him. “I knew what kind of man he was, always bringing other men over. You know what kind of neighbourhood this is; this is a respectable one. There are children.”

“Did anyone else in the neighbourhood share your dislike of Mr. Paxton?” Watts asked, ignoring her blatant homophobia.

“I should say so. If they’d had any smarts in them.”

“Mrs. Delware, did you see or hear anything suspicious happening next door.”

“After I called the cops, I went to bed. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Of course. Thanks for your help.”

The woman nodded and closed her door.

“Well, she seemed lovely,” George said in a tone that showed he thought otherwise.

“Well, I think we’ve done all we can do for tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

-

Watts had left the officers working to find the elusive Jack Walker, and when he came into the station the next day, Jack Walker was already being held in the integration room. Watts came in finding an average looking man with dark hair sitting across the table.

“Hello Mr. Walker.” Watts smiled politely as he sat down across for him. “Do you know why you’re here?”

The man looked on the edge of tears, a little scared. “I already told your men. It wasn’t me, okay.”

“So you’re aware then that Mr. Paxton is dead.”

“Yes.” His voice sounded strained as he said it.

“Do you admit you were at his party last night?”

“Yes, I found him dead.”

“You found Mr. Paxton dead?” Watts was a little shocked at the admission.

“Yes. Look, Owen and I, we had broken up months ago. I heard that he was having a party and got drunk. I guess I thought I could go over and patch things up between us. I don’t know what I was thinking. When I found him, he was dead in his room. I went over to him to check his pulse, but he wasn’t breathing. He was already dead. I sat with him a minute, not sure what to do. Then I heard police sirens, and I ran off. I was just scared. I wasn’t thinking. I swear it wasn’t me.” He pleaded.

Watts hummed. “Who’s to say you didn’t kill Mr. Paxton because you were upset about your break up.”

“Sure, our break up was messy, and it was Owen who insulated it, but I didn’t kill him. I loved him.”

“Mr. Walker, if we find your fingerprints on the body, you will be the prime suspect. Even if we can’t pin you for the murder, we could pin you for tampering with evidence or the body.”

Mr. Walker hung his head low, realizing the situation he was in. “Please, it wasn’t me. You have to believe me.”

“I’m just trying to follow the evidence Mr. Walker. Though I do sense that you did not kill Mr. Paxton.”

“Please don’t lock me up.”

“I’m afraid my superiors will demand that I do. Just until the real criminal can be found.”

Watts walked out to find out if Mr. Walker’s prints matched that which were found on the body, and they did.

“They don’t match the ones found on the statue however,” Parker informed him. “Should we still lock him up?”

“For now,” Watts told his colleague. “Where’s George gotten with those stamps?”

Watts found Crabtree and asked where he was at.

“Sir, I get the impression that Mr. Paxton’s fellow stamp collectors are not much interested in Paxton’s personal life,” George informed him. “They’re more interested in who’s going to inherit his stamp collection now that he’s dead.”

“Do you think one of them could have killed him to get his collection?”

“Could be, but none were at the party last night. Unless someone else slipped in unnoticed.”

“Mr. Paxton’s stamp collection was on his desk at the time of the murder. It’s possible someone tried to steal one of his more valuable stamps. Then killed Mr. Paxton when he caught them in the act. They might not even have been a stamp collector, as long as they knew how much they were worth. Is this all of his stamps?” Watts looked over the stamp collection George had taken as evidence.

“The other stamp collectors don’t seem to think so.”

“If we could find out if there were some missing—” Watts suddenly had a thought and walked away from George without another word. He made his way to the holding cells finding Mr. Walker sulking. He felt a little bad for the man.

“What do you know about Mr. Paxton’s stamp collection?” Watts asked him.

“Just that he was obsessed with them.” Mr. Walker told him.

“We were thinking, what if the killer was someone who wanted Mr. Paxton’s stamps? We haven’t accounted for all of his stamps. Do you know where he stored them?”

Mr. Walker nodded. “I can show you, but I want to be able to see my mother.”

Watts looked at him curiously.

“We have dinner together on Mondays. She’ll worry if I don’t show.”

“I’m not allowed to release you.”

“I won’t tell you where the stamps are unless you allow me to see my mother.”

Watts thought it over. “I will let you, but only if I go with you. To ensure you do as you say.”

“Agreed.” Jack got up and stretched his arm out through the bars. Watts shook it and went to get the guard. He knew his boss would be furious when he discovered Watts had released a suspect, but he trusted Mr. Walker.

Once Mr. Walker was released, Watts offered to drive him to his mother’s house.

“Thank you for letting me do this,” Jack told him

“Well, you did sort of coerce me into it.”

Mr. Walker chuckled slightly. “I don’t believe I caught your name, officer?”

“Detective.” Watts corrected. “Detective Watts.”

They reached Mr. Walker’s mother’s house, and Watts let him knock on the door. An older woman opened the door wearing a warm smile.

“Jack.” She hugged her son. “Who have you brought?” She sounded excited as she looked over at Watts. “Is this your new boyfriend?”

“No mother, just a friend. I was having some car troubles, so he offered to drive me.”

“You could have just called and cancelled.”

“I couldn’t miss dinner with you.”

“Oh well, do come in.”

Watt followed Jack in, taking in the house.

“Come, come. The soup is just simmering.” The woman moved to the kitchen, and they followed her.

“Do you like pea soup Mr…?”

“Watt’s, detective Watts.”

“A detective, my.”

Watts just smiled back. “Yes. Pea soup sounds lovely.

“Please take off your coat and have a seat.”

Watts shrugged off his coat and sat at the end of the table.

“How was your week mother?” Jack asked her.

She began to go on about her week as she poured the soup into three separate bowls. After, she placed them in front of Watts and Jack before she sat down. Watts stirred the soup around, blowing it to cool it down.

He took a careful spoonful, finding it much to his liking and took another. He found there were bits of sausage in the soup, and it added perfectly to it.

“This is very delicious Mrs. Walker,” Watts told her.

“Thank you. Jack brings me home the meat from his work.”

They continued eating. Jack’s mother asked how his work was, and soon they had finished their meal.

“I’m afraid I must get going mother,” Jack told her. “I can’t help you clean up tonight.”

“It’s alright.” She hugged him. “It was nice having you detective.”

“Thank you. The food was wonderful.” Watts nodded his head.

They got back into Watts’ car, and he began to drive to Mr. Paxton’s house.

“You’re mother seems lovely.” He told Jack as he drove.

“It’s just her now that father’s died. My elder brother lives in B.C., so it’s just me to look after her.”

The two of them were quiet as Watts drove to the crime scene. When they reached the house, Watts let Mr. Walker lead the way.

“It’s just upstairs,” Jack told him.

Watts followed behind him as they walked into the deceased’s room. Mr. Walker paused.

“I’m sorry about your friend.”

“He was more than just my friend,” Walker replied.

“Right, sorry. Death is never easy.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Walker began to move towards the closet, opening it. As they already knew what the murder weapon was, there wasn’t much need to investing the whole house, and no one had gone into the closet yet. Mr. Paxton had an array of fabulous clothes, but Jack pushed them aside. In the closet, there was an array of sex toys. Watts could see Jack blush a little as he moved them aside to open a cupboard and reveal a safe.

“I think I can remember the code,” Jack told him.

He punched it in and the door unlocked. Jack pulled out a hand full of books, handing them the Watts.

Watts opened the top one, finding the stamps inside. “Thank you.”

“That’s it then. You’re going to take me back to lock up?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“No, I get it. I trust you’ll find the real murder. If not to clear my name, at least for Owen’s sake.”

“Don’t worry Mr. Walker. I’ll make sure Mr. Paxton’s killer is brought to justice.”

-

Watts and asked George to get one of Mr. Paxton’s stamp collector friends to look over Paxton’s collection. The stamp collector looked over the collection admiring the many rare stamps.

“Are any missing?” Watts asked.

“Not that I can tell. Wait.” He took a closer look at one of the stamps. “He sold this one to me eight months ago. It’s supposed to be one of a kind.” The man began looking over the stamp. “This is genuine. Owen sold me a fake! He stole my money! He’s made an absolute fool of me.”

“If Mr. Paxton sold you a fake, could the others have been faked as well?” Watts wondered more to himself. “Mr. Paxton sold stamps to many of the people in your club?” He asked the collector.

“Oh, yes.”

“I want you to tell me everyone he sold the stamps to. And George, bring them in.”

-

Once all of the stamp collectors were brought in, it didn’t take long for one of them to admit that he had murdered Mr. Paxton after he found out that he’d been tricked into buying a forgery. Apparently, he’d gotten mad enough about it to murder the other man. The man’s finger marks matched those found on the murder weapon, confirming his admission.

Watts was more than happy to have caught to real killed and to have solved the case. He went to the holding cells about to release poor Mr. Walker only to find he was gone.

“Where’s Mr. Walker?” He asked the officer on duty.

“Oh, we released him just a few minutes ago.”

Watts hummed to himself. He wished he could have at least been the one to tell Jack the good news that he’d found Mr. Paxton’s murder. But alas, it seemed he was already gone.

“Did you get his address?” Watts asked.

-

Watts wondered if coming to Mr. Walker’s apartment was overstepping boundaries; he had never been partially good at social norms. Still, he felt like he should go, thank him and apologize. He knocked on the man’s door awkwardly. Jack opened it looking a little shocked to see him

“Detective Watts? You’re not here to arrest me again, are you?”

“No.” Watts shook his head. “I wanted to thank you, Mr. Walker, for your help with the case. It was instrumental in catching Mr. Paxton’s killer.”

“I’m glad. I was just trying to do my part.”

“Yes.” Watts scratched at his neck. “I should apologize for locking you up.”

“You were just doing your job.”

“Indeed.” Watts leaned sideways a little, trying to think of what to say next. He wasn’t sure if he should carry on the conversation or leave.

“Would you like to come in detective? I could offer you some coffee or tea.” Mr. Walker held the door open.

“Coffee is good. Though tea is good also.” Watts walked in, contemplating the decision. “Whichever you prefer.” He decided.

“Coffee it is then.” Jack smiled, moving to his kitchen.

“Nice apartment,” Watts noted, following Jack. It was so much better organized than his own.

Jack went to work, making coffee as Watts toyed with the leaf of a house plant.

“Do you take cream or sugar?” Jack asked him.

“Yes. Double-double.”

Jack poured the coffee into some mugs before adding the cream and sugar. After he was done, he handed Watts his mug.

“Jack—do you mind if I call you Jack.” Watts quickly asked.

“Not at all. It is my name.” Jack offered a smile.

“I’m sorry about your loss.” Watts continued. “Witnessing death is never easy.”

Jack nodded, moving towards his living area and sitting down on a chair. “I chop up dead animals for my job, but nothing could prepare me for finding him like that.”

“What is your job?”

“Oh, I’m a butcher.”

“Ah, yes. The meat for your mother,” Watts remembered.

Jack nodded. “I’m sure you’ve seen your share few of gruesome murders.”

Watts hummed as he blew at his coffee before taking a sip. “Still not the same as finding someone you knew or loved dead.”

Jack was quiet, and Watts began to think that perhaps the subject matter was too dark.

“When did you realize?” Watts asked, curious.

“What do you mean?”

“That you liked men.” Watts breathed out, shuffling in his seat.

“Oh. Um. A few years ago.”

“And you and Mr. Paxton?” Watts waved his finger around.

“We started dating over a year ago when we broke up three months ago. I should have gotten over Owen, but I don’t think I really did. He was the first man I ever…” Jack trailed off. “I was so angry when he broke up with me. But Owen and I didn’t mesh well at all. He was an outgoing man, and I’m more quiet, reserved.”

Watt’s hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. Watts couldn’t help but think Jack didn’t look like the stereotypical gay man; he wasn’t dressed like the men at the party. He was a handsome man, though, and he gave off the air of being quiet and reserved.

“You live alone?” Watts asked.

“Yes. Haven’t gotten back out dating since...” He trailed off. “How do you do it, deal with all that death? I’m still trying to get over my father’s death, and he died two years ago.”

“I don’t think you ever get over it,” Watts spoke from his experience. “You just learn to move on. No, that’s not the right word…” He thought for a moment. “Go forward.” He settled on. “I deal with death every day, but I choose to see the good I’ve done instead of focusing on the negative.”

Jack hummed, nodding.

Watts looked down at his coffee; it was almost finished. He glanced a quick look at his watch. “I should her going. I don’t want to bother you any longer.”

“Well, thank you for coming by detective.” Jack stood up as Watts began to move towards the door. “I don’t think I caught your first name.”

“Llewellyn.”

Jack stared at him in shock at the odd name.

“You can just call me Watts. I’ll give you my number.” He pulled out his notebook and scrawled his number. “If you need someone to talk to about, about anything.” Watts ripped the page and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” Jack took the paper.

“Have a good day Mr. Walker.” Watts bowed his head.

“It’s Jack.”

“Right. Jack.” Watts raised his hand, awkwardly saluting Jack before he left. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later, and Watts was at the grocery store doing his weekly shopping. He was minding his own business when he caught sight of the man from the stamp case.

“Mr. Walker.” He called out, waving to the man.

Jack looked over, shocked, but he seemed happy to see him. He walked over, smiling. “Lou...well...”

“Llewellyn.” Watts reminded him; he knew it was a hard name. No one ever called him by his first name.

“It’s nice to see you again detective.”

“Indeed,” Watts replied.

“Doing some shopping?”

Watts nodded.

“What are you making?” Jack looked over his cart of food.

Watts wasn’t much of a cook, most of his meals were premade or microwavable meals.

Jack clicked his tongue at the sight of Watts’ cart. “That’s not real food.”

“I’m not a very good cook.”

“Tell you what. I know this great recipe that’s super easy to make. I can show you what to buy and send you the recipe later. I still have your number.”

Watts agreed, willing to accept any form of help in making food for himself

They parted ways after Jack helped him with his shopping, and when Watts got home, Jack sent him a link to the recipe. Watts tried it the next day and was successful. He enjoyed it so much he messaged Jack back, telling him how much he liked it.

“I can send you more recipes if you like.” Jack offered him over text.

Watts agreed to it, and with each new recipe Jack sent him, Watts had a delicious meal.

Jack replied with, “If you like that, then you have to try my chicken parmesan.” After Watts thanked Jack for the most recent recipe.

Watts was more than okay with someone else making him food and told Jack that he’d love to try his chicken parmesan sometime.

-

A few days later, Jack invited Watts over to his place, saying that’d he’d make his famous chicken parmesan. Watts agreed as he wasn’t too bogged down at work.

Watts drove to Jack’s apartment, suddenly very nervous when he got there. He didn’t have a lot of friends, and none outside of work. Watts didn’t hang out with his friends very often and was worried that his mannerism might put-off Jack. He knocked on Jack’s door, and Jack opened it with a smile.

“Detective, come in.”

Watts walked in, shrugging off his jacket.

“How was your day?” Jack asked.

“Well, thank you. Yourself?”

“A little sore from work, but that’s pretty normal these days.”

Watts hummed.

“Do you like wine?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve got a few.” Jack moved to a pantry, taking out some bottles of wine. “Pick whatever.”

Watts looked over them, reading the labels as Jack placed some glances down.

“Red wine I think should be good with the meal.” Watts handed him the bottle he chose, and Jack uncorked it.

“You know a lot about wines?”

“I know a lot about a lot of things.”

“Right. Detective and all.”

Watts hummed.

“Well, you can sit at the table. I’ll bring the food over.”

Watts found a seat at Jack’s kitchen table, taking a sip from his wine as Jack carried the plates to the table.

“This looks very good,” Watts told him.

“We’ll have to see.”

They both dug in, and Watts savoured the taste. The chicken was done perfectly, very juicy and just crispy enough. Watts hummed in appreciation.

“It’s good then?” Jack inquired.

“You were right to build it up so.”

Jack chuckled lightly. “So what new cases are you working on?”

“No new murders, thankfully,” Watts told him. “There has been a small jewelry heist though.”

Jack looked up, intrigued. Watts began to tell him the case’s details, and Jack posited his own theories about how it could have possibly done. Watts found it interesting to hear an outsider view on the case, someone who had never worked in crime before. But alas, their speculation was just that as the thieves were still elusive.

“How did you learn to cook?” Watts asked, having almost finished his meal.

“My parents loved to cook. They made the best meal growing up. My father was a butcher before me, and he taught me how to use a knife. He was this big buff man but had a heart of gold. What made you become a detective?”

“My sister went missing when I was young. No one cared what happened to her, except me.”

“Did you ever find her?”

“Yes. Though we were very different people when I found her, and we departed not on the best terms.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Watts hummed. “I am glad to have found her alive. I hate having a case unsolved.”

“I can imagine.”

They finished up their meal, talking lightly about the weather. After they were both done, Watts offered to help Jack wash the dishes.

“You went to all this work cooking for me. It’s the least I can do.”

“Very well.” Jack agreed.

When the dishes were done, Watts began to head out for the night. “We should do this again.” He said.

“Yes, I would like that.” Jack agreed.

-

Watts came over to Jack’s place everyone and a while. Every time Jack made a new meal, and Watts always enjoyed it. He would ask Jack about his work and his mother. Watts would talk about his case, and Jack seemed thoroughly intrigued.

Being with Jack was not like hanging out with his friends from work. It felt more laid back being with Jack. When Watts hung out with people from work, he felt like he had to make friends since he was working with them. But with Jack, he truly enjoyed his company. The man strangely fascinated Watts.

Watts began to notice things about Jack, things he didn’t notice about other people. He noted that Jack was a hardworking man. That he was kind, compassionate, and gentle. Jack made a point of learning Watts’ first name, not giving up after the first few times, like most people did. Watts couldn’t help but think Jack’s job didn’t suit him. He seemed too nice to be butcher, but Jack said he’d enjoyed it as it reminded him of his father.

Watts began staying a little longer after dinner with Jack, the pair of them talking late into the night. One particular day after Watts had come over for dinner, they had retired to Jack’s living room, and the sun began to get low. For the first time, Watts noticed a light speckling of freckles on Jack’s skin. Watts took him in, thinking he looked very handsome.

Watts began to look forward to having dinner with Jack whenever Jack would invite him. When Watts came, it warmed his core to see Jack’s face light up at the sight of him. Watts began to cherish his time with Jack, loved getting to know him more and more. Watts knew there was something different about his relationship with Jack. The feelings he had around him were much different than any other feelings he had around other people. But Watts couldn’t quite place them. He mulled over them for a while, wondering why Jack fascinated him so.

-

George had offered to take Watts out for drinks after their most recent case had been solved. As they sat in the pub, George talked about his new book and how the publishing was going.

“Something’s on your mind,” George said, noticing that Watts wasn’t as attentive. 

“What makes you say that?” Watts asked.

“You’re doing that thing where you act like your listening but really, you’re thinking about something else. Is it something from the case?”

“No.” Watts shook his head.

“Then what is on your mind?”

“You notice things about people, yes?”

“I suppose.” George shrugged.

Watts hummed. “And when you like someone, you pay extra attention to them?”

“Yes, I would say I pay more attention to people I like.”

“What about your sweetheart?”

“Effie? Oh yeah, I take a keen interest in her. You have to with a woman. That way, you can figure out if you’ve done something wrong. They’ll never tell you to your face. They just act displeased.”

Watts hummed again.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well.” Watts tapped his chin, moving the coaster on the table. “It’s Jack.”

“Your new friend,” George remembered.

“Yes. I tend to notice more things about him than others.”

George seemed to think. “Why so?”

“Well, I suppose I could like him.” Watts found himself saying, thinking the words over as they came out.

“Wait, like, _like_ him?”

“I’m not sure.” Watts took a sip of his beer. “It could be that he simply intrigues me.”

“Okay, what do you notice about him?” George asked.

Watts thought. “Jack’s very organized. He cares very deeply for those close to him. He visits his mother every Monday evening. He dresses rather nice. He listens very attentively when I tell him about the cases I’m working on. Also, his face lights up whenever he sees me, so I think he likes me. And last time I was at his place, we stayed up very late talking about everyday stuff. And the sun got very low. He looked very handsome in the evening light.”

George chuckled. “Yeah, that’s more than just interest man, that’s a crush.”

“Hunh?” Watts mulled it over in his brain. “Should I tell Jack?”

George shrugged. “If you want to.” He took another sip of his beer. “So, are your chill with this?”

Watts wasn’t entirely sure; he had to think it over some more.

-

Watts’ life had never exactly been normal. He’d always been open-minded to anything. His conversation with George left him contemplating. Ever the detective, he was wanted to figure things out before he moved forward.

Watts was thankful that he had the next few days off to allow him time to figure things out. He was in the midst of doing research when he heard a knock on his door. Watts opened it, shocked to see Jack standing outside his apartment.

“Jack.” Watts stood a little straighter, confused as to why he was there. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to call, but I was in the neighbourhood. My friend got robbed the other night. I was hoping you could help.”

Watts opened his door a little more, letting Jack come in.

“I can put out an A.P.B. Did your friend see the robber?”

“No, he just came home, and his place was broken into. He already reported it, but he doesn’t believe they’ll do anything to help him.”

“Well, I’ll see what I can do to help. What’s your friend’s name?” Watts went to grab his notebook.

Jack told him all the information he needed while taking in the state of Watts’ place.

“Your pace is a mess,” Jack noted.

“Haven’t had time to clean up,” Watts told him while closing his notebook.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked with a look of concern. “You look...” Jack trailed off.

Watts did look like rather a bit of a mess, like his own apartment. “Just a lot on the brain.” He tried to wave Jack off.

“Llewellyn, you can talk to me if you want. We’re friends, remember?”

Watts looked up, finding himself lost for words when he looked into Jack’s soft eyes.

“It has to do with you, actually.” Watts moved, cleaning up his apartment to avoid Jack’s eyes.

“Have I done something to upset you?”

“No, no.” Watts shook his head, still focusing on cleaning instead of Jack, who was standing only a few feet away. “It’s just that... I might like you.”

Jack hummed in confusion.

“I don’t know. It’s just something I’ve been trying to figure out.”

“Llewellyn, what are you saying?” Jack came over and put a hand on Watts’ shoulder, stopping him. Watts dropped some papers, looking up at Jack.

“I find you very attractive.” Watts offered.

Jack blinked. “I didn’t think you were...”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out,” Watts said, going to pick up the papers he dropped.

“Llewellyn, it’s okay.” Jack helped him pick up the papers, laying them on the table. “I’ve been where you are. It’s okay to be scared and not sure. It’s okay if you’re gay, and it’s okay if you’re not.”

Watts nodded. He sniffled.

Jack just stood there, as if patiently waiting. For what, Watts wasn’t sure. Watts felt nervous suddenly, realizing everything he had just admitted and told Jack.

“If you don’t mind me saying, I quite like you and I find you quite cute.” Jack offered a smile, a blush on his cheeks.

Watts didn’t know what to say to that and turned slightly.

“Maybe I should go.” Jack gestured back to the door, his face suddenly hard to read.

Watts turned to face Jack. “Jack, wait.” He took Jack’s hand.

Jack looked into his eyes, and Watts acted on impulse. Watts leaned forward and kissed him for the briefest of seconds.

“I shouldn’t have done that without asking,” Watts said, pulling away.

“It’s okay Llewellyn. I liked it.” Jack pulled him back for another kiss.

Watts melted into it, lost in the reality that this was really happening.

Jack pulled away slowly, though his hands were still on Watts, holding him close.

“Was that okay?” Jack asked slowly.

Watts just nodded, and Jack smiled at him, beaming away.

“I suppose I should ask you out on a date.” Watts scratched his head, moving back a few inches.

“I would like that.” Jack’s smile seemed to widen even more.

Watts scanned his eyes over his apartment, not sure what to say or do next. “I really should clean up.”

“Yeah, your place is a mess.”

Watts looked back over at Jack.

“I should go. I’ll see you later?” Jack asked it like he was scared he would never see Watts again.

“I’ll call you,” Watts reassured him.

“Okay.” Jack walked back to the door and said his last goodbye before leaving.

-

Watts was nervous about calling Jack. He hadn’t been on very many dates in his life, they were all pretty bad, and they were all with women.

He called George first, needing his input. “Wait, you kissed him?!” George sounded excited.

Watts just hummed.

“Well, do you know what he likes? Like is he the kind of guy who would want to go out for food, or would rather have a home-cooked meal?”

“Well, he always makes me a home-cooked meal, so maybe I could make him something. Expect I’m not a good cook.” Watts thought it over.

“Well, going out for dinner is pretty typical, so it’s a good first date.”

“What do I say?”

“Tell him you enjoyed last night and you want to explore things further. That sound good?”

“Okay.” Watts pivoted around on the floor. “Thank you George.”

“No problem man. Let me know how it goes.”

“Of course.” Watts hung up and took in a deep breath before calling Jack.

Jack picked up almost immediately, and Watts froze, forgetting everything he had planned.

“Llewellyn.” Jack’s voice was soft and smooth; he sounded happy. “I’m glad you called.”

“Right.” Watts coughed nervously. “I just wanted to say that I—um—want to—well—I would like to explore things further. That is if you want to.”

Jack chuckled. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I believe so yes.” Watts ran his fingers through his hair, breathing out a heavy sigh. “Would you like to go out for dinner?”

“I would like that, yes. Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, where are we going? What time?”

“I can pick you up at seven.” Watts looked at his watch.

“Sounds good.”

“Where would you like to go?”

“There’s a perfect Thai place around the corner. It’s not too busy either.”

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll see you at eight then.”

“See you at eight.”

-

Watts’ hands were sweating on the steering wheel. He was wearing his nicest suit jacket, perhaps a tad overdressed. He pulled his car up to Jack’s apartment, and Jack came out looking well dressed and handsome as ever.

“Hey.” Jack smiled as he slipped into the car.

“You look...” Watts trailed off, taking in Jack.

Jack blushed under his inspection.

“The Thai place is just around the corner.” Jack pointed up ahead, and Watts nodded, putting the car into drive.

The restaurant wasn’t a far drive, and there weren’t many people there. They were seated in a booth, and Watts looked over the menu, trying to calm his nerves.

“How was your day?” Watts asked.

“Good.” Jack nodded. “Yours?”

“Good, yes.” Watts flipped the pages of his menu.

“The Pad Thai is really good.” Jack pointed to an item on Watts’ menu.

“Should I try it?”

“If you want.”

“What are you going to get?”

“Cashew chicken.”

The waiter came by, and they got their drinks and orders all in one as Watts had decided to go with Jack’s recommendation.

“How have you been, I mean since..?” Jack started off, playing with a straw. “I mean yesterday. It must be a lot for you.”

Watts nodded.

“Have you talked with anyone else about this?”

“George, my work colleague.”

“That’s good.”

“I...” Watts was not sure where to begin. “I like you. That doesn’t scare me; it’s just new.”

Jack smiled. “Kind of scares me. I mean, you know what happened with my ex.”

Watts suddenly felt horrible for possibly bringing up those terrible memories. “If this is too much.”

“No,” Jack reassured him. “No. I just want to make sure that this isn’t too much for you.”

“I appreciate it.” Watts smiled.

Their food came, and suddenly they were talking like they always did. As they talked, Watts appreciated every part of Jack, from his eyes to his freckles, smile, and laugh. He fully realized how much he was falling for him.

They ate their food relatively quickly, and Watts was sad that the night was almost over.

“This was nice,” Jack said after he finished his meal. “Thank you Llewellyn.”

“You’re the only one who calls me that.”

“I know.” Jack smiled warmly.

“I’ll pay for the bill.” Watts offered.

“Nonsense, we can split it.”

Watts wasn’t going to argue with that.

They paid for their meals and began to walk out.

“I really enjoyed this Jack,” Watts told him. “I would like to see where things progress.”

“I would like that too.” Jack pulled him over to kiss him. “Take me home?”

-

Watts was back in full swing at work with another hard case. But in his spare time, he made sure to talk with Jack. They went on a few more dates, and after each one, George demanded to know the details the following day at work. Watts felt like a teen, all giddy and nervous about dating. Jack made him happy, but he was so nervous, nervous about messing something up, of possibly being too much. His worries were rather silly at times.

It wasn’t long before Jack invited him over for another meal at his place. Watts was excited to have Jack cook him a meal once again, but it was a new kind of excitement then before. When he arrived, he found Jack had put out candles and made everything a little bit more romantic.

“This is very nice.” Watts gestured to the candles Jack had lit.

“Is it too much?”

“No.”

Watts sat down, and they chatted and ate their meal. After, Watts brought the plates to the sink, offering to clean up as Jack had cooked.

“You don’t always have to do dishes,” Jack said, stopping him after he put the plates on the counter beside the sink.

“You made me a lovely meal; it’s only fair.”

“You’re too nice.” Jack kissed him.

Watts hummed in, happy at the affection.

Jack linked his fingers through Watts’ own, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him more. The kisses became heated, leaving them hungry for more. Watts began to move his hand under Jack’s shirt, not surprised to feel how fit his body was.

“Do you want to?” Jack’s voice was husky.

“Yes.” Watts hissed back in a plea.

They stumbled into Jack’s bedroom. Despite it being Watts’ first time with a man, it was still rather amazing with Jack offering a helping hand.

They were left tired in the aftermath, with Watts running his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Can I stay the night?” Watts asked.

“Of course,” Jack said, kissing his arm.

Watts knew at that moment that he loved Jack, but he wasn’t sure he could say it quite yet. He kissed Jack one last time for the night before resting his head against Jack’s chest.

-

Watts woke up first and moved quietly as not to wake Jack. He did the dishes from last night and found some cereal to eat for breakfast.

“You’re still here.” Jack was smiling at him, finding him in the kitchen.

“I would have made breakfast, but I’m not particularly the best cook.”

“Cereal’s fine.” Jack sat down at the table and poured himself some cereal. “Lou.”

Watts hummed in confusion.

“Lou, that’s what I’ll call you. It can be your nickname if you like it.”

“Sure.” Watts never cared much about what people called him. But he liked the idea of Jack having a special name for him.

They talked about work while eating breakfast, and the simple domesticity of it all suddenly hit Watts. He was sitting in Jack’s kitchen, eating cereal, having just slept over. It was all so surreal.

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asked.

“You,” Watts replied.

“What about me?”

“Just how amazing last night was. How lucky I was to spend it with you.”

“I enjoyed it too.” Jack looked over at the time. “We need to get to work.” He shovelled some more cereal into his mouth and brought the bowl to the sink. Together they got ready for work departing with a quick kiss.

“See you.” It was no longer a question if they would see each other again, but a statement that they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may expand further on this story, but this is all I have now


End file.
